Not Your Average Song Parodies
by Musicbot12
Summary: Yes, I am aware that there are tons of these already, but are there any for songs by YouTube bands like Starbomb or from Broadway Musicals? Didn't think so.
1. SMASH!

This song is a parody to the song "SMASH!" by the band Starbomb, a YouTube band created by the members of the gaming YouTube channel called Game Grumps, Arin Hanson and "Danny" Avidan. This song was originally about the Nintendo video game Super Smash Brothers, as for most of their songs are about popular video game titles. The original song and music video can be found on ITunes and on their YouTube channel so if you like video games and humor you should check them out!

Warning: This song contains some language that may be too extreme for younger people.

* * *

"It was a beautiful day and everyone was excited.

There was a picnic and the whole ninja turtle crew was invited

Donnie stood up and said,"

-Donnie-

Listen everyone, I love you guys

You are my best friends in the world

You make me glad to be alive!

-Announcer-

Excuse me!

Hi there, I'm the announcer for a fun intergalactic game

It's called The Super Battle Nexus!

-Donnie-

That sounds nice how do we play?

-Announcer-

Well, first I'm going to warp you into a world of hate and war

Where you'll assault everyone you have ever known and loved before

-Donnie-

I don't think I wanna do that

-Announcer-

Oh come on! It'll be a blast!

Now grab all your little friends cause it is time for us to motherfuckin' smash!

"Whoa oh"

-Donnie-

Wait, no

"Let's go!

Kick the shit out of your friends!"

-Donnie-

Uh, that's not cool

"Have a blast while you beat their ass

And then they're force to clap for you in the end!

(3, 2, 1 Smash!)

Raphael (Hey, bro!)

Your chode has been destroyed 200%"

-Donnie-

Can't we all just get along?

"Abso-fucking-lutely not you gotta SMASH!

The stage was destroyed, hundreds of bystanders dead

Timothy held Fishface captive in his huge disgusting hands

Slash said,

"Hey Raphael, stop crying!

Just psyche up and fight instead!"

-Donnie-

I'm Donnie! All these blood stains make my purple mask look red!

-Announcer-

Casey looked keen till Hun kicked him in the knee

That madness of cold blooded murder over taken even Mikey!

He blasted Shredder to infinity with one massive ass hit

And then he toke three laser blasts like it wasn't even shit!

-Donnie-

Is the time almost over? I can't tell my face is mashed.

-Announcer-

Don't worry Donnie the clock say smash!

"Whoa oh"

-Donnie-

This blows.

"You know when Leonardo and April team up you are screwed (You're my own BROTHER!)

Fugitoid ain't so fucking cute when he is trying to annihilate you!

Karai (What do you want?) is pissed

You got a small amount of dirt on her suit (Oh you're dead bitch!)"

-Donnie-

That is the last goddamn straw!

-Announcer-

Oh shit! I think Donnie's gonna fucking smash!

-Donnie-

Hey look at me now!

I'm beating my friends

I have no regrets, this is the fucking best!

Yes I can see it now

We're having fun in the end

Now it all makes sense!

(I guess just because we smash each other, doesn't mean we're not brothers.

[ _punch_ ]

Ow! Raphael, you suck!)

-Raph-

(Bite me!)


	2. Donnie's Ballad

As requested by Alex01367

This song is a parody of the song "Luigi's Ballad" also by Starbomb. The song was originally about Luigi and Mario fighting over for the attention of Princess Peach only to find out in the end that she would rather be with Toad. I honestly don't think Casey Jones would be this rude to April, but their feud over her fit perfectly. After all this is just meant to be funny. You can hear the original song on ITunes or see the music video on Starbomb's YouTube channel.

Warning: This song contains language that may not be suitable for younger people

* * *

-Donnie-

April, please, won't you listen to my speech

I don't have many traits of human qualities

For you I'll be the hero New York City needs me to be

Cause I'm your Donnie

-Casey-

What up, bitch?

I got a one up, bitch!

What's inside this pizza box? It's my dick!

It's me, Casey Jones! I'm more New Yorkian than Pastrami

I'll take you by the peaches and give you the hot salami

I save you from mutants and Purple dragons that are creepy

Must not be a ninja to save and get you next to me

I'll take you like my opponents

And show you things you've never seen

They call me stick master if you know what I mean

So suck it!

-Donnie-

Casey Jones! You always do this shit!

I like a girl, but then you ruin it

By yelling stuff about your dick until they go away

-April-

Hey there Donnie. It's ok

That Casey Jones is a bit astray

Just tell me what you need to say

Please don't be afraid!

-Donnie-

Oh, April, It means so much to hear you say that.

The only thing I ever wanted to say was that- God dammit!

-Casey-

I'm here to pleasure that ass

I'll let you go first, April, but I'll always come last

You say we'll get together, but I'm jacking off alone

Shred-head's henchmen, Bradford, ain't the only dry bone.

I am tired of getting pushed aside and placed as being second best

I take you out to places and you treat me just like all the rest

You say you'll think about it, but I don't believe the luck

You'll have a lot of time to think when you are scoring on my hockey puck!

-April-

OMG

I can't decide on which of you should be the guy

To take me on this coaster ride that will redefine my life

-Donnie & April-

I'm ready to give love a shot

It's not about what kind of chromosomes you got

I just know I like you a lot

-Casey-

Yo, sluts! Check out me yacht!

-Donnie-

Ugh...

Let me take you on a magic kart ride!

-Casey-

I'll bust your water balloons when I smack your back side

-Donnie-

We'll have so much fun, I'll bring my friends along

-Casey-

I'll kick that green ooze tank right in his danky dank!

Come on, Red, it's time to make your choice!

I'm the only one you know that'll make your boobies rejoice

Green lanky ass turtle ain't got shit on me!

It's time to live out our story of the Beauty and the Beast.

"So, who's it gonna be April?"

-April-

"I choose... Vern!"

-Donnie & Casey-

"Vern?!"

-April-

"Well, yeah, people have been shipping us since 1987 and haven't you seen the new ninja turtle movie?"

-Donnie & Casey-

"Ooooh, yeah

I guess that makes since

yeah..."


	3. You Don't Know Me

This song was originally called "How I Know You" from the Broadway musical Aida, a tragedy love story between a Nubian Princess who was captured and turned into a slave by the Egyptians who must choose between the love for her people or for the love of her master, music and lyrics were originally written by Tim Rice and Elton John, the same men who wrote the music for The Lion King. This version takes place during the IDW comic series, specifically during the City Fall era when Leo was captured and manipulated by the Foot Clan to be Shredder's second in command and destroy his family.

* * *

-Raph-

We grew up in the sewers, at least began to grow

As kids we did everything as one

Back then we were so close

Foot soldier all around us, your arms were bound in chains

I witnessed your abduction which possibly explains

How I know you

How I know you

Before that faithful night run, our family enjoyed

A privileged existence, for our father kept us safe

As a master in ninjutsu, he protected and raised as well

For as you are his beloved son, you probably can tell

How I know you

Yes, I know you

-Leo-

You do not know in what you say

And it's better for you to go

For I, I am just a solider unlike you

My life is not my own

-Raph-

I never had abandoned

Nor do I think could you

That spark of hope for your return

No terror can subdue

-Leo-

My only job is to silence

So you can forget seeing my face

-Raph-

Though you remain my brother in any time or place

-Leo-

You don't know me

-Raph-

Yes I know you!

-Leo-

You don't know me!

-Raph-

How I know you

How I know you


	4. Girls Love Human Boys

This song was originally called "Girls/Girls/Boys" by Panic! At the Disco, an alternative band, on their album "Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die!" (2013). I just thought this parody about Donnie really wanting to be April's boyfriend seemed appropriate since Valentine's day is approaching.

* * *

-Donnie-

I don't want to hear you got a boyfriend

With Casey? Well then your better off alone

But if you change your mind you know where I am

Yeah, if you change your mind you know where to find me

Cause I, just really wanna be your boyfriend

And never would've thought that I

Could ever fall in love with a human

I need to push these feeling out of my mind and just give up

Cause girls love human boys

(I'm just a mutant, what was I thinking?)

Girls love human boys

(I'm just a mutant, she'll never love me)

And never would've thought that I

Could ever fall in love with a human

But girls love human boys

And lover's not a choice

Stop! I'm just trying to protect you

They're close to finding out on where you're hiding

But if you change your mind you know where I am

Yeah, if they're closing in you know where to find me

Cause I, just want to guarantee your safety

And never would've thought that I

Could ever fall in love with a human

I need to push these feeling out of my mind and just give up

Cause girls love human boys

(I'm just a mutant, what was I thinking?)

Girls love human boys

(I'm just a mutant, she'll never love me)

And never would've thought that I

Could ever fall in love with a human

But girls love human boys

And lovers not a choice

I am just a mutant vying for attention form a girl

A girl who can't decide and here's the reason why!

Girls love human boys

(I'm just a mutant, what was I thinking?)

Girls love human boys

(I'm just a mutant, she'll never love me)

Girls love human boys

(I'm just a mutant, what was I thinking?)

Girls love human boys

(I'm just a mutant, she'll never love me)

And never would've thought that I

Could ever fall in love with a human

But girls love human boys

And lovers not a choice

* * *

Oh, just a heads up if you're into angst, mystery, and characters dealing with a major death than you should check out "Till Death Do Us Part". It's a tmnt fanfic by yours truly and a new chapter's going up the same time this is sooo... what other better time to check it out then now?


	5. The Best of the Best

**This is another Star Bomb song originally called "The Hero of Rhyme" from their album "Player Select" which can be bought on iTunes or viewed on their official YouTube channel. The song was originally about Link from Legend of Zelda becoming too cocky throughout his quest which resulted in him getting defeated by Ganon. This song takes place during season 3 after the turtles return to New York and Leo's leg has healed.**

* * *

-Leo-

Aw yeah

It's me, Leo again, baby

That's right I'm back!

Last time I quested for Shredder I got a little off track

But now my confidence is growing bigger and better

Because Sensei just appointed me the best of my brothers

-Splinter-

No, no that's not what I-

-Leo-

That's right I'm the best of me best

I don't need no swords or knives cause with my skills I'm set

-Donnie-

Hey, Leo I think-

-Leo-

Shhh

I've got my beats and grooves

I'm taking Shredder down now

No thanks to you, little bros!

-Raph-

What?!

-April-

Leo, thank God you're here, the city side is terrified and shocked!

We're overrun with mutants, aliens, purple dragons and foot ninjas bots!

You're our hero of the ages with your swords and helping hand!

We really need your skills!

-Leo-

Oh you need my skills?

Aw damn!

Aliens: no problem and Foot ninja bots don't know poppycock!

Gotta get that ninja zen tomorrow, but first I gotta do my pop and lock!

When I see an iron knuckle I'ma buckle up my belt

Cause those bitches don't fuck around when they know how my bow and arrow felt!

But see, with me, I've gotta find a different way to defeat

Don't use my sword and bow but I know this flow is good enough to kill

New York City citizens rejoice: cause your hero is the illest mothafuckin' rapper with the illest fuckin' voice!

How was that?

Those raps do anything for you?

-April-

OH God EVERYONE IS DEAD!

-Leo-

Moving right along to Shredder's underground lair

-April-

EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE!

-Leo-

Don't worry, I'm not scared

I'll save all of New York with the tastiest rhymes I can spit

Now how's that lookin, Karai?

-Karai-

You're a stupid piece of shit!

-Leo-

Wanna go Shredder? Get your burnt face over here and try me!

Just ignore the burning hellscape that's collapsing in behind me

You have never seen a rapper close to my skills whatsoever!

Oh I see you brought your giant razor gauntlets

That's cool, whatever

Cause, hey!

I'm gonna be the last thing you see when you lose against me here in the ruins of the city

Yeah, ah! No better bigger battler here cause by the time you swing your blade I'm gonna-

Oh!

Woah

Chill out!

Gotta fill out this order form for a team who can, maybe, I don't know, come out and help me out in a real bout!

-Donnie-

Hey listen, bro!

Your rapping's really cool, but Shredder's standing right there with his giant blades and-

-Turtles-

Ooooooohh

Ooooohh

Shhhhh

 _Ooohh_


	6. Splinter Did You Know

**_In the spirit of the holiday season how about parody of one of most iconic songs of the season?_**

* * *

Splinter did you know that your baby boys would one day leave the sewers?

Splinter did you know that your baby boys would one day face the Shredder?

Did you know that your baby boys have come to change the world?

Those babies that you did rescue, will soon be rescuing you

Splinter did you know that you baby boys would one day befriend the humans

Splinter did you know that your baby boys would stop an army with those hands?

Did you know that your baby boys will walk where masters've trod?

When you kiss your little babies, you kiss the faces of gods

Splinter did you know?

The fear'll be strong

The weak will fight

The light will shine on them

Evil will be gone

The war is on

Nothing will be the same

Splinter did you know that your baby boys would stop a world invasion?

Splinter did you know that your baby boys will defeat an alien nation?

Did you know that your baby boys are warriors sent from the skies?

Those sleeping turtles you're holding will save our lives

Splinter did you know?


	7. Out of your head

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I meant to post this since it was Apritello week but somehow that week went by really fast and that didn't happen. This song is from the Broadway musical "A Bronx Tale". It's a new musical about a boy who grows up in New York being the right hand man of a mob boss behind his father's back.**_

 _ **In this song he is talking about how he's falling for a girl, but she's black which is not acceptable during the time this musical takes place, and how the girl is falling for him to but her friends don't approve.**_

 ** _~Enjoy_**

* * *

-April-

That boy right there

Am I the only one who sees

Those eyes so fair

And that smile that sweeps me off my feet

No, don't look at him

If they find out they'll laugh at you for sure

So, what's it matter?

He's not one of us

And your just out of your head

If I think that this ever could be

You're dreaming, go back to bed

Your out of your head

Boys like him don't happen to girls like me

-Donnie-

That girl right there

I see her every where I go

She smiles I stare

Could it be more?

I just don't know

-Leo, Raph, Mikey-

No! Don't be stupid

-Donnie-

Told myself a million times before

-Leo, Raph, Mikey-

No! Don't be foolish

-Turtles-

She is not our kind

And your just out of your head

If you think that this ever could be

You're dreaming, go back to bed

You're out of your head

-Donnie-

Girls like her don't happen to guys like me

-Leo, Raph, Mikey-

No! No!

-April-

Boys like him don't happen to girls like me

-Leo, Raph, Mikey-

No! No!

-April/ Donnie-

Things like this don't happen...

-Donnie-

And then she's there

The chance may never come again

I say a prayer

Take one deep breath and count to ten

Then I know it

Something tells me that this must be fate

D, don't blow it

Simply ask her on a date

I must be out of my head

But I got it as bad as can be

God help me

She is so fine but it's crossing a line

Girls like her don't happen

Girls like her can't happen

Girls like her don't happen to guys like me


End file.
